1. Field
A polarizing film and a display device including the polarizing film are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) includes a polarizing plate attached to the outside of the display panel. The polarizing plate only transmits light of a specific wavelength and absorbs or reflects light of any other wavelength, thereby controlling the direction of incident light on the display panel or light emitted from the display panel.
The polarizing plate generally includes a polarizer and a protective layer for the polarizer. The polarizer may be formed of, for example, polyvinyl alcohol and the protective layer may be formed of, for example, triacetyl cellulose (TAC).
However, the process of fabrication of the polarizing plate including the polarizer and the protective layer is not only complicated and expensive, but also results in production of a thick polarizing plate which leads to an increased thickness of a display device. Accordingly, there remains a need for a polarizing film that does not require a protective layer.